


云归不知处

by 余年 (RemainingYears)



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainingYears/pseuds/%E4%BD%99%E5%B9%B4
Summary: 这是一篇张老师的RPF，世界观接续《不热的夏天》。





	云归不知处

他有一个大胆的想法。这个想法一直在他脑海中徘徊。

他家附近那座旧式火车站只有一条单向的铁路，所有进站列车均由东而来，向西而去。车站后面是一条公路。与铁路不同，这条公路是双向的，还与铁路平行。开车沿路向东，穿过城区边缘的密林就上了高速。高速也是双向的，驰骋其上，能与铁道继续并行；络续向东，则偶尔会与疾驰的列车擦肩而过。

在这条高速上一路向东，身后熟悉的城市会渐行渐远，而前方却只有望不尽的荒草天边。

闲暇时，他曾沿着这条高速向东开过几次，却每次都因为撞上道路施工而不得不半道折返。他也曾向交管部门咨询过几次，还专门挑了对方答复无施工的日子再次出行，却终究还是因为各式各样的原因半途而归。

其中的一次，他遭遇了大角鹿的迁徙。这些生灵原本要跨过公路向南而去，却不知为何在看到他由远及近的车子逐渐降速后，又都回到了高速上。领头的雄鹿立在路中央，浑圆的眸子定定地望着他，没过多久就抬起鹿蹄，向他的车子步步逼近。其余的鹿也很快跟上，开始用巨大的鹿角猛撞车头，迫得他不得不将车子向后倒了几米。十几分钟过去后，僵持的局面依然继续，鹿群执拗得异乎寻常，他没有办法只得掉头，将车又开了回去。

他还遇过一次暴雨。黑压压的乌云遮天蔽日，只一瞬间，前方的道路就被闪电劈了个趔趄。

冥冥之中，他感觉有什么正在敬告自己，不要沿那条高速向东而去。可越是这样，他就越对那条路，以及它的尽头感到好奇。

后来，他在一次圈内友人的聚会上听到别人聊起这件事。一位朋友那时给他看了一张照片，说是自己沿那条公路开车时拍的。照片里，压顶的乌云在日出时分东方金红色的天边散去，林立的建筑逆光投下巍峨的剪影，在橘色的晨光里划出冷峻的天际线。

他问那位朋友，可曾去了照片中的城市？朋友摇摇头，说快出高速时前方发生了严重的交通事故，高速出口被封锁，他不得已又把车开了回来。

“其实我也很好奇那条路究竟通向哪里。”那位朋友说，“为此我还特地咨询了交管部门，可交管部门跟我说，那条路修了很久却一直没通车，具体情况需要询问市政规划部门。市政规划部门告诉我，那条路的确修了很久，但具体使用方式需要咨询社区居民安置办公室。说真的，被他们这么一搞，我完全没了耐性，加上最近事情又多，也就再没顾上了。”

“这样啊。”他没再在那天和那位朋友继续这个话题，而是几天后自己把电话打去了安置办。

安置办的工作人员接到他的电话，这样告诉他：“在您之前也有不少人来问过我们这件事。这条路不是不能用，只是申请使用它的居民，我们都需要对其资质进行审核，审核通过了，我们自然会联系您。”

他听着，用鼻息极轻地叹了口气：“那您可不可以至少告诉我，那条路究竟通往哪里？”

听筒的另一端瞬间停顿了片刻：“这个……说起来会很复杂。您如果顺利开过去，自然就会知道了。”

他没等到安置办联系他，就再次踏上了向东的旅程。

那条高速设计得笔直平坦，但它却并不像它的形态所昭示的那样，带给行驶其上的人们以安稳顺畅的旅程。他曾在这条路上遭遇过太多状况，再次开启这段旅途，他几乎本能地放缓了速度。

车子一路无疾无灾地行驶了几十公里，一列绿皮火车呼啸而过后，天空乌云骤起，大颗大颗的雨滴开始坠落。

他记得自己第一次，也是唯一一次乘坐那趟列车，外面也像这样下着雨。没人来接他，也没有人向他说明他当时的处境，他是突然在那趟列车上醒来的。

一阵天昏地暗后，他同时拥有了两种看似相同却不尽相同的人生记忆。其中的一种，合理地解释了他乘坐这趟列车的目的：他是去看妹妹的，妹妹高中毕业后考上了他将要去的这座城市的大学，而他又刚好正在慎重考虑自己未来的发展方向，新东家在那时向他抛来了橄榄枝，而这家新唱片公司就恰巧坐落于妹妹上学的城市。而在另一种人生记忆里，他所有的意识都最后停留在了淡水马偕纪念医院急促的救护声和监护仪停止工作的嗡鸣里。

他知道发生了什么，所以清楚哪种人生记忆是真实的。

只不过，有所这些清醒都在他见到妹妹的那一刻放弃了坚持。妹妹长大了，但眉眼依旧是他熟悉的样子。小女孩欢天喜地地来接他，回家时跟他说了一路自己上学以来遇到的趣事，他伴在妹妹身边静静地听着，泪水不知不觉就盈热了眼眶。他想，命运还真是无常，让他在刚刚踏上新的人生旅程时就遭遇了不幸，却又让他在不幸中与想都不敢想的幸运相逢。

那之后，他把日子过成了家的样子，后来父亲也来和他们团聚，他就真觉得自己有家了。只不过，内心底，他仍怀有一些希冀。尽管他知道这些希冀是逆天违命的，但因为这条向东的路，他还是有了想要试着追寻的意愿。

车子开出一百多公里后，外面的雨总算停了，高速出口就横在前面不远的地方，他下意识地握紧了方向盘，朝出口开了过去。

从高速出来后，周围的地貌就开始变得熟悉。广袤的荒野被植被丰沛的丘陵所代替，泛着粼粼光影的蔚蓝色海岸线很快就跃入眼帘，只是那条一路与他相伴的单向铁路依然还在车道旁平行延展着。

他沿着那条铁路线继续开，终于在一座山的山脚下找到了为它而建的火车站。火车站的格局样貌与他家后面的那座无异，也是同样的老旧。他看着那座火车站有些惊讶，却又觉得一切都在意料之中。

他熟悉这座小山，知道走过这山上的坡道，从那座砖桥上跨过横过的溪流，眼前的场景就会与自己记忆中的重合。这是他之后一切人生开启的地方，但他却从不记得在那座小山的后面曾有过这样一座车站。或者说，那时的他还没有机会看到。

学校依旧是他熟悉的样子，甚至走在这校园里的学生的面貌都不会让他觉得陌生，可他心中却有了一种强烈的矛盾感。

早年间，他曾出演过一部舞台剧，其中的女主角，也就是他所饰角色的妻子，最后难产离世。女孩魂归陵园后几经周折，最终获得了一次返还的机会，然而当她再次回到自己儿时父母身边的时候，那种割裂隔绝的痛苦却将她折磨得再不愿踏入尘世。他那时看着剧本，只叹服于编剧剧情设计的精妙，却不成想如今的自己竟也深切地体味了这种痛苦。

巨大的撕裂感排山倒海地向他涌来，他知道自己曾属于这里，但现在这里却没有了他应存在的理由。学生们迎面向他走来，许是因为他身上的某种气质，他们错将他认作了学校的老师，都不免有些拘谨地从他身边迅速擦肩而过。他从他们中间走过，下意识地压低了头，将眉眼藏在了额前有些长了的刘海中。

他心里是挣扎的，可即便如此，他还是有个地方想去看一看。

他曾食言过一次。他自认为自己一向都能说到做到，至少在为人做事上向来都秉持着这样一个原则，可他却在最重要的一件事上食言了。

他曾将关于自己生命的承诺许给母亲，却最终没能履行。

车子一路南下，从傍晚开到黑夜，在洒下月光的熟悉的山路上，向着家的方向前行。

果园和他记忆中的相比变化不大，他将车子停在那附近，而后便徒步走剩下的路。

家里的灯是亮着的，可离那灯光越近，他的步子就越重。就在这时，一个陌生的声音叫住了他。

“张老师。”

他回身看去，只见一位中年男子正向他走来。

“您是？”

男子面露微笑：“我是安置办驻台联络处的工作人员。安置办那边没联系到您，但知道您出了高速，就让我过来看看，顺便跟您说一下：您的资质审核通过了，之后您可以随时往返于那条高速；您还可以看看您的家人，跟他们说说您的近况。”

他有些难以置信地皱了皱眉：“我真的可以这么做么？”

“可以。”

听到男子的话，他甚至感到自己身体都轻快了许多。不知不觉间，他加快了向那灯光迈进的步子，却又在下一秒停了下来。

“但只能有一次。”男子站在他身后这样说。

“什么？”他有些不耐烦地回身质问。

男子解释道：“是这样的，张老师，路您可以随意用，但家人只能见一次。见过这一次之后，您还可以经常来看他们，只是您不能让他们知道您来了。”

男子的话像一盆冷水浇在他心头。他没再往前走，而是站在原地，久久地凝望着不远处依然亮着的橘色灯火。

良久，他对男子说：“回去吧。”

“您不打算去看他们了吗？”

他疲累地摇了摇头：“还是不去了。他们不能再承受一次离别了，我也一样承受不了。”

男子望着他，静默了片刻，微微点头：“这样也好。我送您回去吧。这么晚了，您还是别开车了。”

他听着，有些自嘲地笑了笑，说了声“好”。

天晚了，家里的灯却还亮着。

女孩披上外衣来到玄关，问站在门外眺望的母亲：“妈，您怎么了？”

“没什么，”母亲收回目光，“就是觉得你大哥刚刚好像来过。”

女孩平静地叹了口气，将毛毯披在了母亲肩上：“我们还是回去吧。”

远处，他在将要离开时听到了家门被打开的声音，一回身就望见了母亲的身影。母亲苍老了许多，她站在家门前那条小道上向外张望，但目光却放得极远，深蓝色夜空下，就仿佛是在聆听一首由山峦吟唱的无声的歌。

他静静地望着母亲，一直等到母亲离去，他才轻声对男子说：“我们也走吧。”

“那您以后还来吗？”男子问他。

他点头：“来，会再来的。”

他曾写过一首诗，如今他也化作了诗：

> 生命的终结该是如何
> 
> 我不能把我的心得分享给我的家人和朋友了
> 
> 窗外的雨若仍涓密下着
> 
> 请洗尽他们的悲伤
> 
> 我或者变成泰戈尔的香伯花
> 
> 无时无刻不散发着你们不知从何而来的清香
> 
> 我或者是只徐志摩的黄鹂鸟
> 
> 无时无刻不裹着你们一季春光一团热情


End file.
